Present, Past, Future
by StarsnCyanide
Summary: Sakura is making some changes in her life that she thinks will be better for her future. She leaves the one she loves for the one she likes. Could this be even more of a mistake than she thought? Rated M for later. SasuSaku NaruSaku NaruHina
1. Introduction

Present, Past, Future

Originally was going to be a one shot but I have a feeling that the past part might be a bit too long for that so I'm splitting it up.

Sorry this first part is so short it's more there to just give you a little taste.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

-Present-

"So that's it then? We're done?" The blonde boy questioned his soon to be ex girlfriend as she stood before him with tears streaming down her face.

"I never wanted to hurt you." She sighed.

"No, you just break my trust and like other boys while your dating me?" The boy's voice grew louder as he spoke. He was just so angry he couldn't stand it.

"I can't help how I feel about people."

"After everything I've done for you?"

"I have to follow my heart..."

"As far as I'm concerned the last two years were a waste of my time." He said clenching his fists at his sides.

"I'm just trying to do what I feel is right."

"Well then, Goodbye to you Sakura. I hope this is 'right' for you." And with that Naruto walked away. For some reason Sakura felt like he was not only leaving her house but her whole life. She was always so dependent on him but now that would change. She would do things for herself. She wouldn't cry anymore. She would be the one in charge.

Or so she thought. 


	2. Goodbye For Now

Well it has been quite some time sice I've been on Lots of things I have changed.

I read a lot of things on here but haven't had any inspiration to write much lately.  
Well, here it is and I hope you all enjoy it.

Also sorry for any spelling errors, I don't have spell checker right now.

Disclaimer~ I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

-Past-  
-About 7 months ago-

May 23rd, 2008 ---

"I know it seems like forever." The pink haired girl assured her new fiance. "But, It's really only for two weeks, love." Sometimes she felt so suffocated by him and like she was talking to a little kid.

"I know but I'm just scared that one of those stupid Uchiha boys will try something funny, I don't want to lose my little cherry blossom." Naruto said kissing her on the nose. She smiled lightly.

"Don't worry darling, I'm not going anywhere." She felt like she was already married to him with the way they talked and acted most of the time. "But I really do need to catch my train, It's going to leave without me."

Sakura was going to check out a school just one state over from them. It was about a four hour train ride from their small town where they lived. She wanted to be a doctor so badly and this school had the best teachers and classes for it. She searched the internet for people who were willing to let her stay as a guest in their home. Fortunately for her she found one of the more rich families who had their house up with a spare room and they were willing to let her stay there for free. Naruto didn't like the fact that the family had two sons, One Sakura's age and one slightly older. He begged and begged to go with her but she just kept telling him that the time apart would do the two of them some good. Besides, Naruto had given her everything she could ever ask for in her life. How could meeting these boys change all that?

"I can't believe your really going." The blonde haired boy sighed.

"You act like such a little kid." She laughed as she messed his hair a bit. "We are twenty now, honey. We can stand to be away from eachother for a little while."

The train whistle blew loudly. Sakura gazed up at Naruto (since he was slightly taller than her) and into his deep blue eyes.

"I'll miss you," she smiled. "So much"  
"Not as much as I'll miss you." He kissed her gently. He didn't want to let her go. Naruto had had a bad feeling about this from the moment she started searching on the internet.

The whistle blew again.

Sakura hugged him tightly.  
"Call me every night." Naruto begged.  
"I will." Said Sakura as she picked up her bags. "And call when you get there." Naruto yelled as she began walking away.  
"I will." She yelled and tossed him a smile. "I love you!" He yelled over the loud noises of the speakers telling all the passangers to board the train.  
Sakura stopped and turned around. "I love you too!" She yelled back, but somehow her yell was gentle and to Naruto when he heard it it didn't even seem like there was any other noise around him.

The young blonde boy watched as his lover boarded the train and the doors closed behind her. He could see her through the windows on the train walking to her seat. Never taking his eyes off of her they began to water. Sometimes he wondered if she knew just how much she meant to him. He watched as she placed her hand gently on the window of the train. He lifted his hand and gave her a smile. Everything really was going to be allright.  
--- 


	3. Dead on Arrival

I have the next like 10 chapters written but I'm not going to upload until I see how people feel about this story. I'm only uploading 4 Chapters until I get a decent amount of feedback.

Still no spellcheck sorry.  
Also I'm using notepad so no italics for thought. You'll just have to imagine it's there.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

-Past-  
Dead on Arrival

Awoken with a startle Sakura's green eyes looked around her. The train was still moving and wasn't slowing down. She must have passed out just as the train left the station. She was up awfully late after all last night. Naruto had kept her awake. He wanted to spend a lot of time with her before she left. Of course he also wanted to fondle her all night. She had thought it was going to be a quite night where she could get to bed early. No of course not. The one night Naruto actually wants to have sex with her is the night where she actually needs sleep. She put her hand up to her forhead and rubbed her temples lightly with her index finger and her thumb. Surpisingly Naruto wasn't one for having sex every night. Even on nights when they did do it it was the same old positions, the same old moans, and the same old routine. It was like watching a re-run of a television show. Nothing ever changed. Naruto wasn't small or anything like that and she did enjoy that sex with him was loving and passionate but sometimes she needed to let out her crazy side and Naruto just wasn't into that sort of thing.

Placing her hands in her lap she looked at the time. Five thirty eight. "Excuse me." She said polietly as someone walked by her. "Would you happen to know how far from the station we are"  
The woman she had stopped nodded to her. "I'd say about ten minutes." "Thanks"  
"No problem." The woman said and continued walking.

Sakura didn't think she had slept through that much of the trip but in a way she was glad that she did. She didn't bring many activities to keep her entertained on the ride. Gazing sleepily out the window her mind began to wander. I wonder how big the house is. She had read that it was quite large. Her home was very small and just big enough for her and her mother and father. The school she was going to be seeing was only a block away from the Uchiha household. Since the weather was so nice she was planning on walking to the open houses they were having. There was one two times a week and a different doctor was going to be speaking at each of them. That was the reason she was staying for two weeks, So she could hear the different doctors speak and listen to them. Sakura was so excited. She was also quite nervous considering she had never met the people that she was staying with. She had never even seen a picture of them. Sakura had a myspace. She had gotten it in high school when all the people started getting them but now she rarely checked it. She went on it a few weeks ago in hopes of finding one of the Uchiha boys on there but there was no luck there. Seems they either didn't know what it was or just didn't have time for it.

The loud noise of the speaker make Sakura jump out of her day dream and the train began slowing down. Finally she was here. The train station was two towns over from where the Uchiha house was and she was getting picked up by the woman of the house. Sakura bit her bottom lip in frustration. Shit. She couldn't for the life of her remember the woman's name. That's okay she would just have to call her Mrs. Uchiha. That was much more formal anyway. Screeching the train came to a stop and the passangers began standing and collecting their items. She picked up her bags and her purse and stood behind everyone who was now forming a line in the aisle and waited for her turn to exit.

As she stepped off the train the warm sun hit her face and she smiled. It was such a nice day out. She gazed around as she stood on the platform and looked for something that might be a sign that her ride was nearby.

"You are so much prettier than you described." Said a soft female voice from her left. Sakura turned quickly to she a woman about the same height as her with long black hair standing next to her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners. You are Sakura, are you not"  
"I am." Sakura nodded.  
"Mikoto Uchiha." The black haired woman smiled. "Sorry about that comment it's just, You described yourself as sounding so plain in the e-mails but you are so beautiful"  
"Why, thank you." Sakura blushed.  
"You see, I've always wanted a daughter that I could buy cute clothes for and things but instead I got two amazing boys who I love very much"  
Sakura smiled not really sure of what to say.  
"Well," Started Mikoto. "Enough chit-chat I suppose. Let's get your stuff in the car." She picked up one of Sakura's bags.  
"Oh, it's fine I can carry it." Sakura said not wanting to be a bother.  
"No, no, I insist." Said Mikoto.

Once the car was packed and they were in and on their way Mikoto sparked up another conversation. "Your room will be on the second floor just down the hall from Sasuke's. He's the youngest, the one your age. Don't worry about bringing your bags in I plan on having him come out and take them in for you"  
"I really don't-" But she was inturrupted.  
"It's not a problem dear, You are our guest"  
Sakura nodded polietly in acceptance.  
"Uhm, Mrs. Uchiha"  
"Please please, Call me Mikoto"  
"Erm, Okay Mikoto. Where would be the closest market? I was thinking I could buy some food and maybe just keep it in the kitchen so I don't need to eat any of yours"  
"Nonsense dear, You can eat whatever you like in our kitchen"  
"Oh..Well, I mean, I didn't want to be rude"  
Mikoto sighed. "So polite" she said almost to herself.  
"Listen, Sakura. You just make yourself at home. And if you want to go to the market there is one a few blocks from our house. It's in walking distance or I could just have one of the boys drive you. Speaking of home, here we are."

Sakura's eyes widended as they pulled through the large silver gates. The driveway was long and filled with four cars. All very expensive ones. The house was gigantic. Ten or so steps lead up to the large black front doors. Tons of windows littered the front of the house and their were shrubs and fresh flowers on the lawn. The grass we perfectly cut and seemed like no one had walked on it ever. As they pulled all the way into the driveway Sakura caught glimps of the backyard and could have sworn she saw and in ground pool. She twiddled her thumbs while he hands were in her lap eager to get out and see what the inside held.

Mikoto picked up her cell phone and held down the '3' button. "Sasuke honey, We are outside. Please come down quickly okay dear?" With that she hung up.  
"He'll be right down." Mikoto smiled as she stepped out of the car.  
Sakura opened her door and stepped out. Her black flip-flops touched the hot ashphalt as she took in the warm feeling of the sun. She faced away from the front door gazing at the neighbors homes. None of them were nearly as big as the Uchiha's house telling her it wasn't really the neighborhood that was rich, Just the Uchiha's themselves.  
"Sakura?" Said Mikoto, which snapped her out of another day dream and forced her to turn around slowly. "Hm?" She answered.  
"This is my youngest son Sasuke." She motioned toward the boy standing next to her.

Sakura had barely even noticed that someone was standing next to Mikoto since she was too distracted by the pretty front yard and nice houses. Her gazed moved from Mikoto to her son. He was tall. Taller than Sakura. Even taller than Naruto. Black hair and eyes that matched, A smug look on his face, hands stuffed in his pockets, and amazing muscles. She would know this considering he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sakura noticed Mikoto roll her eyes. "Do you always have to show off? You could have at least put a shirt on"  
"It's okay." Sakura said quicker than she would have liked. She walked over to him and put out her hand.  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Sasuke"  
His dark eyes looked down at her hand for a moment before he took it. She shook his hand tightly.  
"Same." He said shortly. As their hands released Sasuke walked to the back of the car and pulled out Sakura's bags.

"I'll meet you inside. Sasuke will show you to your room. Dinner should be done in about twenty minutes so after you get yourself settled you can come down and eat." Mikoto said as she scurried off into the house.  
"Oh and Sasuke." She said just before entering. "Be nice." she smiled. With that remark Sasuke rolled his eyes. He picked up her bags and began walking into the house. 


	4. Useless

No spellcheck sorry. /  
Also, I'm using notepad for now so no italics.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

-Past-  
Useless ---

Sakura really didn't mind that Sasuke was quiet. She didn't want to say or do the wrong thing to offend him when she had just gotten there. He walked a few steps ahead of her as she followed. She couldn't help but stare. Something about him just made Sakura feel very excited. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't say much and that made him mysterious. Sasuke opened the door and they walked inside. Sakura stopped once she was in to stare at all that was before her. She felt like she had just walked into a hotel. She was in a large room with a high ceiling and a few sofa's. To her right was obviously the living room area and to her left, the kitchen. She gazed up in amazement as she saw a beautiful chandelier hanging over her head.

"If you don't want to get lost I suggest you keep up." Said Sasuke cooly. Sakura looked back at him and he was already halfway up the twenty or so stairs that were in front of her. Quickly she ran up the stairs to catch up with him.  
"It's so amazing. I hope I don't have a hard time finding my way around." Sakura said.  
"Yeah well, It's easy to get lost." He said sounding somewhat annoyed.  
Sakura stared at the paintings on the walls as they passed them and the railings. They were a deep brown color with golden trim around them, The floor was a black marble color, and the ceiling was high and painted white. Suddenly Sakura bumped into something hard and with a loud 'thud' fell backward onto her butt.

"Ouch..." She said realizeing that what she had bumped into was Sasuke's back.

"This is it." he pointed to the door in front of him.

She stood up slowly not sure which was hurting worse her face or her ass. Sasuke opened the door and dragged her bags inside placing them right near the bed. The room was huge. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with red and pink bed sheets on it. The carpet was creme colored to match the curtains and the window looked out over the backyard. There was a desk with a computer on it already and a telephone. Ironically there was also a large potted cherry blossom tree in the corner. This made Sakura smile.  
"Have fun." Sasuke said as he walked out.  
"Oh, but"  
He stopped and turned toward her with a blank expression. "What?" he asked simply.  
"Oh well, I just thought maybe you'd want to stay and, talk? I figured since we are the same age we might have some things in common"  
Sasuke just stared at her. He stared for what seemed like an eternity. Even though his stare was obviously full of hatered Sakura just couldn't help but look back into his dark, mysterious eyes.  
Without even a word he went to turn away and walk again.  
"Hey, uh. Wait." She said.  
He turned to her with an annoyed glare.  
"Your not even gonna give me a yes or no? Your just gonna walk away"  
The dark haired boy turned again.  
"Uh"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not sure if I'll be able to find my way back downstairs alone." Sakura pleaded. Why was she begging for him to stay with her? She had to call Naruto and her parents and start unpacking. "This is annoying." Sasuke said. Sakura felt a little offended and hurt. "If you want to get back downstairs I'm going now. You follow or you find your own way down."

For some reason on the walk down there seemed to be a lot more turns than she had remembered. She wasn't paying much attention because of how distracted she was by all the nice artwork. Sakura held her phone tightly in her hand. She felt bad for not calling when she got here as she promised but she was very overwhelmed and hungry. Naruto would understand that she wanted to eat first. Plus, she didn't want to make a phone call while in front of people.

Once they reached the kitchen Mikoto smiled at Sakura. "Dinner is all set. Fugaku doesn't get home for a few more hours and Itachi is at karate lessons so it will be just the three of us for right now"  
Judgeing by what Mikoto had just said she could tell which one was the older son and which was her husband. Sakura nodded and took a seat at the table. Sasuke sat on the opposite side of the table than her. Mikoto cleared her throat loudly which caused Sasuke to look at her.  
"I hope your being polite to Sakura and making her feel welcome here." She said.  
Sasuke nodded slightly and looked back down at his food and continued eating.  
"Don't mind him Sakura, He's usually slightly more cheerful than this it's just that his girlfriend and him broke up a few weeks ago and he's still a little upset"  
"Mom." Said Sasuke annoyed.  
"Oh stop. It's nothing you need to be embarassed about"  
Sakura tried not to draw attention to the subject and continued eating.  
"That girl was a whore anyone. You need to find yourself a nice girl like Sakura"  
This made Sakura choke a little on the peice of food she was just about to swallow.  
Sasuke sighed slightly and rolled his eyes.  
"Oh I didn't mean he should date you honey, just someone like you. Unless you would be interested than by all means"  
"No!" Sakura said nervously which made it come out louder than she was expecting.  
"I mean, n-no mam, You see I have a boyfriend back home"  
"Oh how nice!" Mikoto said as she started going off on a rant about how nice it is to have someone in your life.  
Sasuke was for some reason stareing at Sakura intently and she wasn't sure why. This made her feel a bit awkward so he decided it was best to eat her food quickly so she could get back to her room.

Sasuke had walked her up to her room after dinner was done. She was too afraid of getting lost again. It was now eight o'clock and Sakura lay on her bed still without calling Naruto or her parents. The pink haired girl was very worried actually about something that she had said.

"N-no mam, You see I have a boyfriend back home"  
Naruto was not her boyfriend. He was her fiance of three months. Why suddenly did she call him her boyfriend? As if she was hiding the fact that she was engaged? Yes, she had left her ring at home but that was because she didn't take anything valueable with her for fear that it might get stolen since she didn't really know the people in the house. That was no excuse. Shaking her head and sitting up she walked over to her purse and took out her cell phone. She dialed Naruto's cell phone number and waited for him to answer.

"Sakura!" Came his cheerful voice from the other end of the phone.  
"Hi Naruto." She smiled. "How are things"  
"Fine fine, I miss you! How's things there? Want to come home yet"  
"Good and no, not quite yet." Sakura laughed.  
"Well, a few of the guys are going to see a movie and I'm going to join them to try and take my mind off the fact that your not here"  
Sakura frowned at this. Naruto never wanted to leave the house or go anywhere with her. He was always very involved in his video games. "Oh, okay." She said trying to sound cheerful. "I love you my cherry blossom." Naruto said happily.  
"I love you too." "I'll call you later"  
And with that the phone hung up.

Sakura tossed her phone half heartidly onto her bed. She was now extremely depressed and tears were starting to form in her eyes. A loud knock then came on her door. "Just a minute." She said wiping her eyes and walking to the door. She opened it to find Sasuke standing there.  
"Uh.." He seemed unsure of what to say. "Uhm, well..." Now he just sounded annoyed.  
"I'm going over to a friends house. He has an indoor pool and a bunch of my friends are going to be there. This is really annoying but my mom said I should ask if you would be interested in coming"  
"Well, I"  
"Okay good I didn't think you would want to." He said as he started to walk away.  
"Hey wait now, That's kind of rude." Sakura said. Her chest was now becoming heavy like she was going to cry.  
Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and turned around to her.  
"You invite me somewhere and then ignore my reply?" Sakura said.  
"I only invited you because my mother said I had to, not because I was actually waiting for a real responce from you. Your not my friend, your just some girl who is living in my house for two weeks"  
Sakura gazed down at the floor. While this was true she was hoping to make a new friend in the two weeks she was there.  
"God your annoying"  
She looked up at him confused. How could he make such an accusation? He hadn't even known her that long. What? A few hours maybe?  
"Get your bathing suit on a lets go, I'm leaving in ten minutes with or without you"  
Sakura was confused but turned to go into her room and change reguardless.  
"Hopefully without." Sasuke mumbled as he walked away.

Closing the door behind her she shook her head. What an asshole. She thought. So then, Why am I even going? I should just stay here and wait for Naruto to call me back when he gets home from the movies. But then again, if he can go out and have fun without me there, then why can't I? Well, that was it, she had now just convinced herself. Quickly changeing into her bikini and rummageing through her suitcase to find a spring dress that she had packed she then tossed it on over her bathing suit, put on her flip-flops, grabbed her purse off the floor, and walked out of her room.

Just in time too, Sasuke was on his way down the stairs. As he saw her come out he mumbled an "Of course." and continued walking. He was wearing a black button up shirt with light blue jeans. She could tell that he had sprayed himself with some kind of cologne and she felt as though the strong scent was what was dragging her along after him down the stairs. No, no wait. She shouldn't be thinking like this about another boy. Wheather anything is going to come out of it or not, she needed to keep her feelings straight. She couldn't like another boy while she was engaged. It just wouldn't be right.

Sasuke waved goodbye to his mother and Sakura bowed lightly as she followed him out the door. They both walked down the stairs and to the driveway. Sakura had started walking towards the car that Mikoto had picked her up in but Sasuke bluntly yelled out.  
"Wrong"  
It startled her for a second and then she stopped.  
"That's my car." He said as he pointed to a very nice deep blue Mustang convertable. The top however, was up at the moment. He walked over to it and got in. Sakura wasn't aware that he had his own car. She walked over to it and reached for the handle. It was locked. Sasuke was already in the car and had started it. Rolling down the window a bit on the passangers side he talked over the blaring rock music.  
"What, don't you want to come"  
Sakura didn't answer. It had been a long time since she had had such a childish trick played on her.  
"Get in, What are you doing"  
Once again she didn't answer. "If you didn't want to come why did you bother getting dressed and following me out here"  
She glared at him.  
He glared back.  
"Useless." He muttered as he unlocked the door.  
Sakura rolled her eyes and got in. 


End file.
